ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tyrant Slayer/Story
Ideas Or if you just have a good imagination (and do things that don't require thought so you are free to think). Okay you had an idea that revolved around a servant and a master as villains in the seasons. Now I was thinking, like the shows, we can start it without a lot of plot and later get into a deeper plot. My idea is there will be two duelists "I'm" after a guy and a girl. In combination they use a Chaos deck focusing on Demise, King of Armageddon and Ruin, Queen of Oblivion. And their goal is to obtain some "almighty power" that will allow to rule the Virtual World. When they obtain this power their DKoA and RQoO will be replaced by King of Destruction - Xexex and Queen of Fate - Eternia (they will still use DKoA and RQoO but not a their strongest cards). After they accomplish this (they will but we will get out okay some how) Gearkai and Mechking (MachineKing) will be more involved as charaters. How you may ask, well they will be reinforcements (an understatement as you will see) but they will lead an Ancient Gear Army and Machine (Cyber Sldier, Robotic Knight, Mechanicalchaser, Cannon Soldier and Heavy Mech Support Platform) Army. We will be more like a commando/infiltration group trying to take the enemy duelist out. But I would like to know what you think of this and you ideas. :) Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 20:08, 3 June 2008 (UTC) * I like that idea, match winners need an important role here so Victory Dragon fits in. I'll post my continuation tomorrow, keep it checked. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 01:59, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ** Do you have any ideas? And keep your deranged "death dream" in mind, because I had a "death dream" while I was awake and I thought something like that would be a good way to introduced our "ultimate monsters" (hahahahahah), and if you like I will post an example here. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 19:10, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Future section 1 ---- (Later part of story, enjoy it, it's only two turns long) ???: (Makes first move) Dmaster: My move! (Draws one card) I play Heavy Storm to destroy all your spells and traps. I discard to activate King of the Swamp's effect, by discarding him from my hand to the Graveyard to add Polymerization to my hand. Then I play Revoke Fusion and by sending Polymerization to the Graveyard I can send my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to the Graveyard to summon one Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand. I now play Burst Stream of Destruction to destroy all your monsters. I play so both players can draw until their hand has five cards. (Draws four cards) humph…the end has come. ???: Wh-What??? Dmaster: I set two cards face-downs just incase. I now play Future Fusion so I can summon Cyberdark Dragon in two standby phases (Cyberdark Horn, Edge, and Keel are sent to the Graveyard.) But you know, why wait when I can summon him now! ???:N-NO! Dmaster: I play Cyberdark Impact!, and now by returning Cyberdark Horn, Edge, and Keel to my deck I can summon Cyberdark Dragon (1000/1000). I equip to him my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (5500/1000) (plus King of the Swamp 5600). And now I play Shining Obliteration. Cyberdark Dragon, attack him directly (4000 → 0). ---- I like this story This is a very good story. I can't wait to continue reading it. Masked Dragon's appearances will probably be my favorite part (it's funny that the universe hates him, like Waspinator). One thing I noticed, though, is why did Darkblaze dragon have to attack? By what Dmaster said, (???: Don't take it wrong, if your teammate loses you also lose.) SDM had already been defeated. * Because that was my part and I have no f*cking idea what the hell I'm doing :). Actually it depends on what Tyrant Slayer meant when he put that, I thought it meant 2-on-1 are sucky odds for me the 1. All I know is that it was a double duel (I doubt it is a Tag duel), and in offical team duels a team has a total of 8000 LP, in double duels (because they are not offical) have two players with seperate life points and if one loses...anyway I'll cheak with Tyrant Slayer, whatever he says I edit the story to fit. Thanks for the complements and recognition! :) Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 21:01, 9 June 2008 (UTC) ** Maybe just doing it so both can get a good move, remember how in te anime they could have won far easier but make it in the hard way to make the duel look cooler. Perhaps is something like that, althought I'll try to fix it in my part. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 03:28, 12 June 2008 (UTC) *** If we go by an 8000 life point total, like in the anime, we will have to use him. If we go by 4000 life point per partner, we could edit out the masked dragon part and tribute it for Tyrant. Just depends on the style in Jaden and Aster vs. the 2 Sarina's it was the 8000, Lumis and Umbra vs. Yugi and Kaiba was 4000 per member. So Tyrant Slayer make the decision and because it seems like you have been busy I'll fix the duel (fix not being cheat of course, come to think of it I should bring out a gun in the middle of a duel XD ) Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 13:09, 12 June 2008 (UTC) I didn't know I didn't know that u both edited the story. Gongratulations to the both of u. --Ace of Return 16:36, 22 June 2008 (UTC) * Congratulations with a G. I am so honored. XD Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:51, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Whoa I accidentally went to this page. What is this page and why is Dmaster so good of a duelist? (You can erase this message after reading it if you want to) Airblade86 (Talk) 22:24, 7 September 2008 (UTC) * Because I need to fix things and it is not played with 2000 LP. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 10:09, 8 September 2008 (UTC)